


Raising Baby Clare (A Domestic Destiel Fic)

by ZRobnett, ZRobnett2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett2/pseuds/ZRobnett2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Fic is written like a TV show. Each chapter is an episode. There is no discernible end. It follows the lives of Dean and Castiel Novak-Winchester from my previous fic "Personal Spaces" as they raise their little girl Clare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

  < _**This is Dean**_

 _ **This is Cas** _ >       

 

_**Together they are RAISING BABY CLARE** _

_** ** _

 [Family Portrait](https://youtu.be/ZuKT75cyLik)

 

 


	2. You know what...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode Nanny Julie has to go out of town for the week. How will Daddy and Papa Bear survive a week with Claire and no nanny?

Dean and Cas Novak-Winchester were in love, they were newlyweds, and they were father's. Claire Novak-Winchester was 9 month's old the first time they were left alone with her. This is Claire's nanny Julie.

  Cas claimed they never would have made it without Julie in their lives. Daddy Cas was a musician and Papa Dean owned Winchester Inc. Winchester Inc. owned stock in pretty much everything. They loved Claire to the moon and stars but one week, Julie announced she was going out of town. Her sister was having a baby and Julie needed to go out to Chicago to help watch her sister's other two children while she was in the hospital. Dean and Cas told Julie there was nothing to worry about. They could handle Claire without any issue's. Or so they thought. 

**~ Sunday ~**

Dean called down the stairs "Cas! Hey, baby where does Julie keep the butt cream stuff?"

Cas was strumming on his guitar so he didn't hear Dean. Dean called out again to no avail. Finally he scooped up Claire and went down stairs. Cas looked up from his guitar. He saw Dean standing there irritation clearly on his face holding a very naked baby. Cas laughed "Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean rolled his eyes "I've been calling you. I'm trying to change Claire but I can't find her butt cream stuff."

Cas raised an eyebrow "Well, does she have a rash?"

Dean shook his head "A rash? No not that I know of why?"

Cas looked at Dean like he should know the answer "She doesn't need butt paste if she doesn't have a rash. Just put the diaper on her"

Dean sighed and huffed back up stairs. A couple seconds later Cas heard him shout "No no no no no.. awe! Come on little cub, that was Papa's favorite shirt."

Cas coughed to stifle a laugh. A few minute's later Dean came back down stairs with a clean and dry baby. He extended her out to Cas. Cas put down his guitar and took Claire. Dean had a huge wet spot on his shirt. He growled "Not a word Cas. Not. One. Word."

He turned around and headed back upstairs to change. When he was gone Cas whispered "Baby high five Claire. You peed all over Papa"

***

With the exception of Claire's little diaper mishap the rest of the day went off without a hitch. Daddy made her her favorite smashed banana's and peanut butter for lunch. Claire put Papa Bear down for a nap, she eventually fell asleep too. Papa fed her baby spaghetti and meatballs. He even tried a bite and hid his revulsion with a "mmmm. Nummy" sound and a grin.

Daddy gave her a bath and used so much bubble bath he lost her washcloth and had to use a new one. Finally it was time for Claire to go to sleep. They dressed her in her little sleeper and Daddy played the guitar and they both sang her a lullaby. She cooed and laughed and eventually fell asleep. They turned on her baby monitor and crept out of the room. 

Dean went to head down the stairs but Cas whispered "Hey, come here tough guy"

He beckoned Dean into their bedroom. when Dean got to the room Cas closed the door behind him. He grabbed Dean by the waist band and pulled him toward the bed kissing him as they walked. dean growled appreciatively and took off Cas' shirt. He began kissing down Cas' neck. Cas dropped his head back to give him better access. He put his hand in Dean's hair and slowly pushed him down his body till Dean was on his knee's in front of Cas. Dean opened up the button on Cas' jeans and had just undone the zipper when "Waaaaaaaa"

Dean dropped his head and sighed "Claire's awake. You stay here I'll be right back"

He kissed Cas' stomach and pushed him on the bed then he ran out of the room and into the nursery. He reached into Claire's crib and picked her up. "Hey little bear. What's wrong?"

He spoke soothingly. Dean walked around with her and she settled back into his arms. He looked down at her little face. She had her thumb in her mouth and was staring up at him, eye lids getting heavy. Dean sat down in the rocking chair with her. He smiled and whispered "Who's the most beautiful girl in the world? You are. You are daddy and papa's whole world."

He began to sing to her

**_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day._**  
**_When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._**  
  
**_I guess you'd say_**  
**_What can make me feel this way?_**  
**_My girl (my girl, my girl)_**  
**_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)_**

She fell back asleep. Dean walked her over and laid her gently down in her crib. He got as far as the door before she woke up and began to cry again. He picked her back up and sat down in the rocker. He continued to sing to her

_**I've got so much honey the bees envy me.**_  
_**I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.**_  
  
_**Well, I guess you'd say**_  
_**What can make me feel this way?**_  
_**My girl (my girl, my girl)**_  
_**Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**_  
  
_**Hey hey hey**_  
_**Hey hey...**_

_******** _

Cas laid there listening to Dean sing to Claire. He got up and changed into pajama bottoms. After a while he didn't hear Dean or Claire, so he went to check it out. Dean was asleep in the rocker with Claire tucked securely in his arms. Cas went and got his phone and took a picture. Then he eased Claire out of Dean's arms and laid her back in her crib. He kissed her forehead and whispered "Sweet dreams princess"

He went over and gently nudged Dean. Dean opened his eyes then looked around quickly for Claire. Cas put a finger to his lips "Shhh I put her to bed" He whispered. Dean rubbed his eyes and followed Cas out of the room. He changed into pajama pant's and laid down. Cas crawled up him and pulled him over onto his chest. He sighed "Guess sex is out for tonight huh?" He smiled

Dean snuggled up to him and kissed his chest. He mumbled "I'll make it up to you baby"

Cas kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around Dean "Don't worry about it, we're in this together tough guy"

****

**~ Monday ~**

Cas woke up when Dean plopped Claire into his lap at 6:00 Am. Dean was already dressed for work. He had his man-bag slung over his shoulder, a piece of toast in his mouth, his travel mug in the other hand and Claire. once Cas grabbed Claire Dean pulled the toast out of his mouth and kissed Cas "Sorry, gotta go. I love you." He rambled out.

He kissed the top of Claire's head and rushed out of the room. He stuck his head back in "Oh. She need's to be changed. I'm late."

Dean rushed off again. In record time Cas heard the front door slam. He looked groggily at Claire. Her hair was stuck up in one spot and she looked as grumpy as Cas felt. Cas sighed "I miss Julie"

He got up with Claire and went to change her and feed her breakfast. While Claire munched on her cheerios, Cas drank his coffee and checked Julie's schedule. Apparently Claire had a baby gym class at 1:00 pm. Cas was instructed to make sure she went down for her nap by 10:30 am so she could be up by 12:00 to eat lunch before she went to her class.

Cas figured that would give him time to work on his new song. His album _Personal Spaces_ had climbed the charts quicker then anyone could have foreseen. Now Crowley was on his ass to get some of his own music out there into the world. His first single _Manhattan From The Sky_ that he wrote for Dean was number three on the billboards 100 top single's last month. It had jumped from number 63 to 6 in one month and climbed up to 3 last month. Crowley understood that Cas wasn't going to tour while he had a baby at home, but he said it would be utterly foolish of Cas not to put out music when he was 'hot'. Cas had agreed because, well, because Fergie (aka Crowley) was right. It wasn't about the money. Lord knew they had plenty of that to go around. It was just that Cas wanted to leave a legacy for Claire. He wanted her to be proud and be able to say "Oh that guy..Yea that's my dad".

Speaking of Dad's Cas remembered he was supposed to call Chuck and set up a lunch date. "Chuck" was Cas' father. He had only met him three month's ago when a odd twist of fate had Chuck invited to Cas' wedding. Since then he had been trying to get to know Cas and Claire. The idea of having extended family in general was new to Cas but he was taking it in stride. He made a mental note to set up a lunch date with Chuck for Tuesday or Wednesday. Maybe he could get Charlie to do it. 

During Claire's nap Cas was too tired to actually write anything. He wasn't used to getting up at 6:00 am. So he ended up napping with Claire instead. He woke up at 11:45 am and got all of her stuff ready for lunch. He woke her up and fed her . Then he put her in her baby gym rainbow striped tight's and purple onesie. She even had little soft gymnastic shoe's, they looked the same as ballet slipper's to Cas but Julie had informed him they were different because they had more grip on the bottom. Since Claire was barely walking without holding on to thing's, he didn't see how it mattered. He strapped her in her car seat and they were off to Baby Gym. 

The first thing Cas noticed about Baby Gym was he was the only Dad. The next thing he noticed was all the mommies watching him. Everyone sat down in a large circle with their babies in their lap. The Gym teacher had them go around the circle and introduce themselves and their babies. After that they laid their babies in front of them and stretched their little muscles. Cas laughed at Claire. Every time he stretched her little chubby leg up to her chin, she grabbed her foot and tried to eat it. After circle time everyone was supposed to do 'free play' which basically meant run or crawl around on the padded beams and through the tubes. After all the mommy's checking him out (and they were checking him, Cas wasn't stupid) one mommy got up the nerve to approach him. "Hi there. What a darling little girl you have. I'm Shelby and this is my son Brandon"

Cas smiled "Hi, I'm Cas and this is Claire. Nice to meet you."

Cas was a little annoyed with how blatantly she was checking out his body, but he let it go. She continued to flirt anyway "So.. Where's Claire's mommy?"

He stifled the urge to roll his eyes "She doesn't have one. Her Papa however is at work."

Cas wasn't sure if she was deliberately being dense or just overly hopeful "Oh? Are you her uncle then or her nanny?"

He sighed "I'm her daddy. And yes to answer your unspoken question I'm gay" He grinned at her.

She replied "Oh. I see. Well that explains it." She looked down at Claire

Cas rubbed his finger across his nose and sniffed "Explains what? Exactly?"

She smiled condescendingly "I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed with a good diet and exercise. Its just that parent's like you tend to over-indulge their children in the food department"

Cas' eyes went wide "Listen you.."

****

When Dean got home from work Cas was feeding Claire her dinner. He came over took off his blazer and nudged Cas aside. He kissed him and said "I'll take over babe"

Cas handed him her bowl of macaroni and cheese baby food and went to get a beer out of the fridge. He leaned against the counter and watched Dean feed Claire. As usual Dean couldn't resist trying a bite. As usual he was sorely disappointed. "Can't they put like some salt in this or something, they really are bland"

Cas laughed "I think that would defeat the purpose of it being good for babies"

Dean shrugged "Oh well. You like it don't you little bear. How did Baby Gym go today?"

Cas took a drink of his beer and said quietly "We got kicked out"

Dean turned so quickly he splattered baby food off the spoon onto the counter "What? How did that happen?"

Cas picked at the label on his beer "I may or may not have said the other mommy was a self-righteous, stuck-up,bitch"

Dean was speechless "Cas! What the F...udge?"

Cas set down his beer "No. Because she basically insinuated that Claire was fat. She said should be on a diet. And we being "those kind of parent" AKA Gay tend to over-indulge our children. She deserved it."

Dean shook his head "She said that?"

"Basically, yeah"

Dean picked up Claire's food again and started feeding her "Well, screw Baby Gym. She has other classes. But, I think I'll stay home tomorrow and take her to water babies, just in case."

Cas took a drink of his beer "Fine with me. Good luck with that. I gotta meet Chuck for lunch anyway. You two can meet up with us after her class."

Dean turned to Cas "When are you gonna start calling him your father or even Dad? He has been in your life for months."

"Yeah, and he was out of my life for years. I'll get there, maybe."

Cas came over and stepped between Dean's legs. He kissed his neck. "You mad about Baby Gym?"

Dean tilted his head and captured Cas' lips in a kiss "No. Can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing."

Cas smiled "And that's why I love you"

Dean shook his head and laughed "I love you too Baby"

****

**~ Tuesday ~**

 

Dean had a blast with Claire. He wished he could stay home more often and play with her. They sang silly songs. Dean made all her little stuffed animal's talk and play together. They did baby airplane's where he put her on his feet while he laid on his back. By the time nap time came around she fell right to sleep. Dean found Cas in the living room. He was strumming his guitar a look of concentration on his face. Dean leaned against the archway. He smiled "Did I ever tell you, I used to lay in bed and listen to play your guitar? It helped me sleep."

Cas set the guitar aside and reached his hand out for Dean. Dean came over and straddled his hips. Cas kissed him "No. You never told me that. Mostly you just did your best to be pissed at me. When you weren't teasing me of course."

Dean chuckled "That was so much fun. You know what else is fun? This.." Dean shifted his hips rubbing against Cas' groin. He nibbled his neck and breathed hot air in his ear "We have an hour, what do you say we make the most of my day off?"

Cas shifted Dean to lay back on the couch he kissed him and stood up "You don't have to tell me twice. Stay there, I'll get the lube."

Dean chuckled and stretched out on the couch."I'll just be down here, getting naked"

Cas took the stairs two at a time. He grabbed the lube and a towel and ran back down the stairs. When he reached the living room Dean was streatched out on the couch and completely naked. He was running his finger's over his already hard cock. Cas' breath caught "My god. I will never get over how beautiful you are."

Cas stripped his own clothes off and approached the couch. Dean sat up and pulled Cas cock into his mouth. He expertly ran his tongue over the slit in the top and swirled it around the head. Cas got hard instantly. He pulled back and intertwined his tongue with Dean's. He slid Dean off the couch so he was on his knee's bent over the cushions. Cas lubed up his finger's and slid one into Dean's ass. Dean let out a moan. Cas kissed his neck and shoulder's working his finger into Dean's ass. Dean shifted his hips at the sensation. Cas rotated his finger then added a second finger. Dean moaned again "Mmmm.. yes"

Cas twisted his finger's stretching Dean open. He slid his finger's across Dean's prostate making him pant. Cas loved watching Dean's expression's as he was working him into a frenzy but they were on a time crunch. So Cas pulled his finger's free and Lubed up his cock. He leaned over Dean and growled low in his ear "You ready for my cock baby?"

Dean pushed his ass out more, inviting Cas in. He moaned 'Yes... I am so ready"

Cas slid the head of his cock into Dean's tight, hot ass. Dean gasped then pushed back with his ass. Cas pushed the rest of the way in shifting his hips in a circular motion. Dean buried his face in the couch cushion's to stifle his moans. Cas pulled back on Dean's hips, rocking himself inside him. It had been three days since they had last had sex. To Cas that felt like a million. He knew he wasn't going to last long buried deep in Dean. He grabbed Dean's ass with both his hands and pumped himself quickly inside him. He growled "Fuck.. I love this ass. God damn Dean. You are always so tight for me. So tight and so fucking ready"

Dean bucked his hips in response. He loved it when Cas talked dirty to him. The dirtier the better. One time Cas had called him his slutty little cock tease and Dean nearly came instantly. Dean bit his own hand. Cas pounded into his ass increasing speed as he went. He ordered Dean "Stroke your cock for me baby. I wanna watch you come. I want to feel your ass tighten around me while your coming all over yourself"

Dean stroked his cock. He stuttered out "Oh..fuuuck.. Cas.. Oh..Cas" 

Cas could tell he was close. he slid the towel in front of Dean. Then he grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled his body against him so he was sitting up on his knee's. Cas pounded up and into Dean's ass. He could look over his shoulder and watch when Dean finally lost it. Dean snaked his hand up around Cas' neck and came hard all over his hand and the towel.He whispered "Cas..." His ass tightened squeezing like a vice on Cas' cock. Cas rode Dean through his orgasm. "That's a good boy. I love it when you come with my name on your lips"

He then pushed Dean's face down into the couch and pounded into him a few more times before slamming himself deep in Dean's ass and coming.He growled out "Yes.. god damn Dean..yes!" 

Cas slumped over Dean's back and slowly pulled out causing both him and Dean to hiss. He reached in front of Dean and used part of the towel to clean himself off. Dean did the same and tossed the towel to the side. Cas crawled up on the couch and pulled Dean up to sit with him. He kissed Dean slowly, passionately. He pulled him over to sit on his lap. Cas nuzzled his neck and whispered "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Dean lay his head on Cas shoulder, wrapping his arm around his neck. He murmured "About as much as I love you, which is more then words can say"

Cas ran his finger's through Dean's hair and kissed his forehead. He wished they could just stay like that but parent's rarely get that luxury. He patted Dean's thigh to get him to stand up and they took a quick shower.

****

Claire woke up while they were still drying off. Cas put a bathrobe on and went into get her while Dean got ready for their Waterbabies class. When he was done getting ready they switched so Cas could go get dressed. They made arrangement's to meet Cas and grandpa Chuck at the country club at 1:00. Cas said he would be their from noon on in case the class got canceled or something. 

Dean was sure this class wouldn't be a problem. Cas had taken her the week before and Claire loved it. All the babies were in their little bathing suits and the water was pleasantly luke warm. Dean was proud of Claire because she could actually already doggy paddle on her own. While they were doing the relaxation baby time,( where they lay babies in inner tubes on their back and walk them around the pool) One of the mommies came up to Dean. She introduced herself as Bonnie. Bonnie had apparently met Cas the week before and she marveled at how much Claire looked like him. Dean smiled, looking at Claire "I know. I just love it. Especially her eyes, just like daddy's"

Bonnie gave him a pitying look "It must be so hard though, for you"

Dean cocked his head "What do you mean?"

Bonnie shrugged and said in a stage whisper "Well...you know. With her not being your's and all"

Dean took a few deep breaths and counted down from ten. He replied as nicely as he could manage "She is mine though. My HUSBAND and I are raising her together"

Bonnie pursed her lips "Well, its none of my business of course but It just must be hard raising another man's love child."

Dean took Claire out of her inner tube and turned around to the woman "You know what..."

****

At 12:15 pm Cas got a text from Dean that he and Claire would be meeting up with him shortly at the country club. When they got there Dean said hello to Chuck and Chuck grabbed Claire. He talked to her in a baby voice "Hey there. How's grandpa's big girl? Did you have fun swimming today?"

Dean ran his hand over his mouth and sat down at the table. He sighed "We..uh...sort got kicked out"

Cas was amused "Oh? Did you? How did that happen?"

Dean furrowed his brow "Okay. This was totally different then your thing yesterday."

Cas steepled his finger's together and rested his chin on them "I am all ear's babe."

Dean looked around at the other patrons and leaned in so only Cas and Chuck would hear him "I made a disparaging remark about Bonnie's baby's parentage."

Cas raised his eyebrow "And what, prey tell, was the remark"

Dean ran a hand through his hair "Okay. First off let me tell you, she had it coming. She told me it must be hard raising your love child. So.. I said just because she would have better luck winning the lottery, then finding out who her babies daddy was, didn't give her the right to cast judgement on me and my family"

Cas covered his mouth with his hand "Oh my god Dean. What happened next?"

Dean chuckled "She started yelling and splashing me with water so I dunked her head under the water and told her to cool off. Then we got kicked out."

Cas started laughing. Then Chuck started laughing. Cas shook his head and hugged Dean. He laughed out "It's a good thing you took her to Waterbabies. Since your temper is so much more in check, then mine"

Dean shrugged but laughed too "Okay. You made your point. Screw Waterbabies, there's other classes"

Cas looked at him "Rock, paper, scissors for who take's her to baby yoga tomorrow?"

Dean shook his head "Oh no, that's all you. I don't do fricken yoga."

****

That night after Claire was asleep, Dean and Cas lay in bed. Dean was curled up on Cas' chest. He swirled his finger's around Cas' chest absentmindedly tracing his tattoo. He said "If we get kicked out of two clubs in two days, you think that make's us bad father's?"

Cas rubbed his back "No babe, I don't. I think it means there are too many judgy bitches in this world. We're good father's, don't let society tell you otherwise"

Dean sighed "Okay. But can you try extra hard not to get kicked out of baby yoga?"

Cas laughed and kissed Dean's head "I'll try baby. Can't promise anything, but I'll try"

Dean was satisfied with that answer and they said goodnight and I love you and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Doin' it all for my baby

_**Previously on Raising Baby Claire:** _

 

_**Cas was kicked out of baby Gym for fighting with a woman who called Claire Fat** _

_**Dean was kicked out of Waterbabies for dunking a woman who said Claire was Cas' Love Child.** _

 

_**And Dean and Cas finally Got some alone time  And now you are all caught up!** _

* * *

    ** _~Saturday ~_**

Julie paced the floor baby Claire on her hip. Both Dean and Cas stood with their heads down, arms folded in front of them. Julie said "So let me get this straight. I am gone for six days and you two manage to get Claire kicked out of every single club. Baby Gym"

Cas spoke up "That woman insinuated Claire needed a diet and exercise"

Julie shook her head and sighed "Waterbabies?"

Dean interjected "That chick said it must be hard raising another mans love child"

She paced some more "Okay.. what about Yoga?"

Cas shrugged "They were just jealous I could do downward facing dog better then them. Which is surprising since they were all a bunch of bitches."

Julie rubbed her temple then stared at Dean "The attachment parenting group?"

Dean threw up his hands "Oh come on! They basically said Claire had one foot in the grave because she wasn't breast fed and I had the nerve to get her immunized."

Julie turned and glared "Well, you guys have an excuse for everything don't you? Why don't you tell me how you could possibly be kicked out of the daddy daughter play group."

Dean pointed to Cas. Cas folded his arms defiantly "That asshole's kid bit Claire and he said she probably instigated it. So I punched him in the mouth and told him he instigated it. In all fairness we weren't kicked out of that one, we left voluntarily."

Julie sat down on the couch. "Guys, You two were so adamant you wanted her to have 'the best of everything' so I worked really hard to get her into these groups. I did that, for you, for Claire. You two have now cut off all her extracurricular's and social interaction's except the local park."

Cas shrugged "Well, maybe we were over thinking it. Neither of us had that stuff and we turned out okay."

Julie laughed "Are you kidding me? Cas less then a year ago you broke a guys face with your guitar and only 6 months ago you busted up your hand using Dean's ex as a punching bag. And Dean, well, I don't know much about your history, but I know you were so emotionally stifled you were afraid to even admit you liked guys for 15 YEARS. Is this what you want for Claire?"

Both guys mumbled" No"

"I didn't think so. So, you two are going to organize a play group. I don't care who's ass you have to kiss, get her some friend's. Now Claire is going to go take a nap. Say night night Daddy and Papa."

They gave Claire kisses and Julie stomped up the stairs with her. 

****

 

  **~ Monday ~**

Dean took the day off. He baked brownie's all morning. Cas sat in the living room cutting out slips of paper he had printed out. One stack he punched holes in the corner and put ribbons through and set aside. The other stack he slipped individually into the front of his CD's. Dean came out and collected the stack of papers with the ribbons and went back to the kitchen. He wrapped each brownie in cellophane then tied it off with the ribbon with the card attached. They were read to start their pursuit to get Claire back some friends.

Cas started at the pool and Dean started at the baby gym. As each mommy or daddy came out of the baby gym Dean offered them a brownie and told them about his new playgroup "Cooking with Baby" Where they learn how to cook healthy and nutritious snacks for baby and baby gets to help. It offers baby the chance to explore sensory development and is a great bonding experience. He also mentioned that the brownie's were fat free, sugar free and gluten free. They were also delicious. Dean informed them they would meet Friday's at 3:00 pm (knowing no other classes met at that time). He told them all the information was on the card attached to their brownie.Dean repeated the same speech at the yoga center and the daddy daughter club.

Cas handed out his CD's informing the mommy's and daddy's that he was a recording artist. His song was number three on billboards top one hundred (not that he liked to brag). Cas said he was starting a new play group called "Music and Me". In the group baby's and parent's learned about all kind's of music while they also danced and played together. Cas mentioned, studies showed that music stimulated a child's brain and the dancing would help with gross motor development. He told them they would meet Wednesdays at 4:00 pm (which Cas knew there wasn't another group at that time). He said all the information was included in the inside cover of his autographed CD. Cas repeated this speech at the attachment parenting group and baby dance class. 

They both were exhausted when they got home and they just wanted to hold their baby and kiss her and not think about baby play group's for at least an hour. Cas went and got Claire from Julie. They sat in the living room with her on the floor. They took turns having her walk from one of them to the other. Claire had just recently taken her first step's. They were still really excited by it. So it was a great joy for both Cas and Dean to have her walk from one of their arm's into the other's without falling. It was like five whole steps. They were so proud.  Every time she would reach one of them they would swoop her up and kiss her face and tell her how proud they were and how she was such a big girl. Claire would laugh and giggle and they would repeat the cycle.

**~ Tuesday ~**

Cas and Dean did the exact same thing only with the opposite play group's. This was a bit harder as they had pissed off a good amount of people in those groups. But they were going to do this for Claire. Come hell or high water Claire would have her play group's back. They did get some positive responses. Turn's out their were a few mom's and dad's who felt the same way Dean and Cas did about the individual's who they had a problem with. So the day wasn't a total loss. 

They came home and took Claire to the Zoo. Claire laughed and kicked her feet at all the animals. She puckered out her lips at the chimpanzee's. She roared back at the lion. Cas laughed "That's my girl, not afraid of anything" He said proudly

She giggled when the alligator snapped its jaws. She hugged tightly to Dean and said "awe" when she saw the panda's. She wasn't a fan of the snake's but Dean thought it was more the stuffy environment then the snake's themselves. Before they left they bought her a stuffed panda bear. She snuggled it tightly to her chest. Cas and Dean decided it was a good day. They just hoped they would get people showing up tomorrow for Claire's play group.

**~ Wednesday ~**

Dean went into work to make sure everything wasn't falling apart while he was away. He trusted uncle Bobby to hold down the fort but he also had major control issue's that wouldn't allow him to stay away from the office too long. Cas got up early. He pushed back the couch in the living room as far as it would go and moved the coffee table into the den. He already had Dean help him bring the piano in last night so he just had to arrange it against the back wall.He went out and bought a bright colorful rug that would cover the whole floor. He also bought a bunch of brightly colored bean bag chairs for everyone to sit on (if anyone showed up) The last thing he bought were some small easy to use instruments. He bought castanet's, maraka's, some tamborine's, and a few little drums. He set everything up and was proud of himself. It looked like a play group, minus the parent's and kids. Clair was dressed in little jeans and a black onesie that said "my daddy rocks... me to sleep" Cas chose to wear just jeans and a blue t-shirt. 

At 4:10 Cas started to worry. Maybe no one would come. He had failed as a Daddy. He ruined Claire's chances at having normal kid interaction's because he couldn't control his temper. At 4:15 the doorbell rang. Cas sighed in relief and went to answer it. There was a line of mommy's. The first mommy was holding a little boy in her arms she explained "Hi. Sorry we're late. There was an accident right at the front of your culdesack and they weren't letting anyone through."

Cas smiled widely "Oh, that's okay. Please come in. Just head to your left. I'll grab some refreshment's. I have gram cracker's and apple juice for the little one's and iced tea and veggie platter for the grown up's"

One of the mommy's commented "Sound's divine, I'm starving and most of these group's forget there's a parent attached to the baby" She laughed.

Cas laughed back and headed into the kitchen. In his head he thought _"Yes! Score one for team daddy!"_

***

The play group went great. Everyone had a good time and they complemented Cas on how well thought out and planned it was. They loved the bright color's and the children loved being able to make noise. Cas played his guitar and sang a couple children's song's and the mommy's and two dad's sang along clapping their babies hand's together. They all promised they would definitely be back for Dean's cooking class and it sounded like so much fun. By the time they all left Cas and Claire were exhausted. But Cas was grateful. He had done his daddy duty and gotten Claire back into a playgroup. Not just any play group. A playgroup that Cas had the authority to kick out someone if they offended him or Claire, which was even better.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Clare's &*$#@! Happy Birthday

** **

**CLAIRE AGE 1**

 

Dean was in the kitchen cooking lunch.Claire had been in the living room with Cas who was working on a new song. She toddled into the kitchen. She wrapped her little arms around Dean's leg. She looked up at him with her pretty blue eyes. She opened up her baby mouth and said "Fuck" Then she grinned happily as she always did when she had learned a new a word.

Dean was shocked. He picked up Claire and walked into the living room. Holding Claire on his hip he said to Cas "Claire learned a new word"

Cas didn't look up. He had a pencil in his mouth, sheet music spread out, and his guitar in his lap. He said with pencil still in mouth "Oh yeah, which one?"

Dean gave a satisfied smile and repeated Claire's 'new word' "Fuck"

Cas glanced up sharply. The pencil fell out of his mouth. "Oh. Sorry, I was letting her play with some blank music sheets cause she likes to toss them around. She must have been listening to me more then I thought."

Dean cut him a break "You're song not going well?"

Cas ran his hand through his hair and sighed " I'm trying to get the chords right. I want it to be perfect. This one matters you know?"

Dean nodded. He pushed some papers aside and sat down. "I know, baby. Just don't stress to much okay? I know it will be amazing, just like you." Dean kissed Cas on the cheek. Then he lightly smacked him "But watch your mouth around our princess. I told you this day would come"

Cas laughed "Okay, okay, I'll try. You don't need to get all tough guy on me"

 

Claire would be officially turning one in a couple days. The battle for her theme raged on for months before. Dean wanted a pretty princess party. With ruffles, and ribbons and tiaras for his little princess.

Cas wanted a rock princess party. With hot pink and black. Guitars and microphones his little rock princess in a black crinoline tutu.

Julie argued that her entire nursery was Alice in Wonderland, so it just made sense to have that as her theme. Cas and Dean somewhat agreed with Julie then the battle raged on again Cas wanted a wacky wonderland MadHatter's tea party. Dean wanted a pretty elegant blue and white Alice's tea party with stuffed white rabbit and mini crochet match.

So they took to the internet. They poured over dozen's upon dozens of picture's depicting little one year old girls in so many different variations of themed first birthdays. The one thing that stood out most to both fathers was the little girls. About one third of the way through the party, the little girls weren't smiling. They looked tired or overwhelmed, some were even at the point of tears. That's when it was decided. They had many years and many birthdays that they could go over the top and all out. Her first birthday, shouldn't be one of them. Maybe a Mad Hatter tea party would be a bit too much much-ness for her.

So a simple party with her family and friends was what they were going to do. They still had to decide on some kind of theme or at least colors to use for the invitations and cake. First they thought maybe just pink and blue. Jess pointed out it would look like a baby shower. Cas piped in that since they had never had a baby shower it wouldn't matter. Either way it was maybe TOO simple.Then it hit them. One thing they all love... Music. They would keep it simple with just music notes as the theme. 

[ ](http://s23.photobucket.com/user/zarajadee/media/clairesinvite.jpg.html)

The babies could play with the equipment from Cas' Music and Me group and they would send them home with a gift bag with sheet music on the outside. Inside would be maracas tied with a pink ribbon and a tamborine that had a thank you for coming note tied to it. They were just going to have it at the house till Sam and Jess suggested they have her party at their coffee house.

When Sam and Jess had bought the coffee house that they had met in, they made a few changes to it. They decided there really wasn't a place for someone like Dean who wanted to sit and enjoy his vanilla latte and watch his little girl play. So they designed Mary's Coffee and Coco

 [](http://s23.photobucket.com/user/zarajadee/media/maryscoffee.jpg.html) 

Deciding that having the party at MARY'S was the first thing they all agreed on without a fight. Sam was right, it just made sense. Dean also pointed out this might drum up some extra business in the future for Sam and Jess.  So all the invites were made and the info and maps were written on the back of the simple white card stock with music notes and pink trim and sent out. 

The cake was the hardest to not go over board with but they finally found one that was somewhat understated and had a bit of what Dean wanted and a bit of what Cas wanted.

  They both were very pleased with the result.

 

 

  

****

 

As The day finally arrived they dressed Claire simply so she could easily play with the other kids. Cas had found her the cutest onesie that had wings on the back. It was made more perfect by the fact that the front said Papa's girl. Off they went to the party. 

They were so impressed when they arrived. Jess had made a mini "coffee bar" that held juice boxes and little graham cracker sticks in cups titled _mini drum sticks._ She had used Dean's recipe for fruit and yogurt strips (that she knew all the kids loved) to make  _piano keys._ She also had a bowl of cheerios she had titled  _whole notes._ She had set out the mini bowls that Cas and Dean had found with music note's on them. The area looked so cute. They both thanked her and gave her a hug. Jess said "What are aunties for"

The kids started to arrive and the party got underway.The kids immediately toddled off to the play equipment excitedly. All the mommies were grateful for the understated party. They explained some parents go so over board with the first birthdays and its so exhausting for the kids. Dean and Cas gave themselves sheepish grins, knowing they were almost those parents. They greeted Bobby and Ellen, Chuck, and Charlie as they arrived. They informed them if they could find Clare in the many tubes they could say hello. 

Cas decided it would be fun to let the children each decorate (with the help of their parents) their own mini guitars. His guitar was very special to him. So he brought out baby two, which proudly sported the angel wings on her like his old guitar used to. He showed the kids. Then he gave them each a plain white mini guitar. He gave Claire a pink one because she was the birthday girl. He brought out stickers and finger paint. He brought out big shirts to put over the kids so they wouldn't mess up their party clothes and they laid a tarp down. Then the kids went to town creating their own special guitars. When they were done Cas wrote their names for them very neatly in a small space on the back and then he signed each one. Their mom's were in awe knowing the significance of the autograph. The kids were just happy with their guitars. All the guitar's were hung up to dry and the kids all got cleaned up and ready for a snack. The children had the snacks set out earlier. The grown ups had Mary's Coffee and Coco's specialty panins. Okay so maybe Sam was trying to plug the business a little but where was the harm in that?

Next came time to open gift's. Clare was still all smiles and giggles and for that her dads were grateful. Claire opened her toys from the kids with some help from daddy and papa. By the end she was looking a little burnt out on the present thing. So they decided to do the cake send the kids home then do the family gifts separately. 

Clare had her own individual cup cake to destroy and attempt to eat. It really was adorable. Even if she did get cake all over her face and high chair. For the other children,the main cake had the top tier as carrot cake and the bottom chocolate. The moms could choose which way they wanted to go. Most of them chose a tiny piece of carrot for their babies and a piece of chocolate for themselves. 

They gave all the moms the kids thank you bags and their now dry guitars and thanked them for coming. Once all the mom's were gone and things had settled back down. They cleaned up a bit, made sure Clare didn't have chocolate hands and sat down to do their family gifts.

Cas went first. " I thought long and hard about what to give my baby girl. I wanted it to be something special, Something she would have for years to come. Then it occurred to me. I'll give her what my mama gave me. The gift of a song. So I wrote this song. Just for you princess. I know you won't understand it yet, but as you get older, you will. I want this song to be something you can carry with you, no matter where you go. I love you princess." Then he began playing his guitar and singing.

_**[When she grows up](https://youtu.be/0xdjKrl8OKI) ** _

  _ **When I was young I dreamed of being famous**  _

_**But through the years I left that dream behind** _  
_**It's funny how things in life can change us** _  
_**Like when I see her little hand in mine** _

_**I still want to move mountains** _  
_**I still wanna change the world** _  
_**And show her no matter what happens** _  
_**She's my little girl** _  
_**And love lasts forever** _  
_**And she'll never** _  
_**Get too big for Daddy's hugs** _  
_**What she sees in me** _  
_**That's what I wanna be** _  
_**When she grows up** _

_**I can't fly even if I try forever** _  
_**But in her eyes I am Superman** _  
_**Cause just one kiss could make a skinned up knee all better** _  
_**And she smiles and says you're my hero, Dad** _

_**I still want to move mountains** _  
_**I still wanna change the world** _  
_**And show her no matter what happens** _  
_**She's my little girl** _  
_**And love lasts forever** _  
_**And she'll never** _  
_**Get too big for Daddy's hugs** _  
_**What she sees in me** _  
_**That's what I wanna be** _  
_**When she grows up, oh** _

_**I still want to move mountains** _  
_**I still wanna change the world** _  
_**And show her no matter what happens** _  
_**She's my little girl** _  
_**And love lasts forever** _  
_**She'll never** _  
_**Get too big for Daddy's hugs** _  
_**What she sees in me** _  
_**That's what I wanna be** _  
_**Oh, what she sees in me** _  
_**That's what I wanna be** _  
_**When she grows up** _  
_**When she grows up** _

 

Jess punched Cas in the arm when he was done. "Thanks for making me cry jerk face. It was beautiful" Everyone nodded in agreement. Cas set his guitar down and picked up Clare and wrapped her in a big hug. She kissed his cheek where a tear had fallen. Dean wrapped his arms around the back of both of them and whispered in Cas ear "Told you it would be amazing" Cas laughed

 

Charlie jumped up "Me next. Me next. I saw this and thought, oh that it just too perfect, Clare HAS to have it" She handed the wrapped gift to Clare. They helped her unwrap it to reveal a book. They laughed. Dean said "Okay your right Charlie. That really is too perfect. You have no idea how hard it is to find Papa stuff that isn't "grandpa".

 

Chuck cleared his throat "Is it alright if I go next? Although, One of you will have to open the gift, as it is fragile." Cas raised his eyebrow thinking _who gets a fragile gift for a one year old?_

 

Cas said out loud "Yeah sure Chuck, go ahead, I'll open it for her" Cas unwrapped the paper and tilted his head to the side in confusion. The picture depicted a girl playing a violin and an overlay of the sheet music for clare de lune. 

[ ](http://s23.photobucket.com/user/zarajadee/media/claredelune_1.jpg.html)

 

Chuck said I feel I should explain " Your mother, Clare's grandmother was named after the sonat Clare De Lune. This picture you see is a copy of a painting titled the same name. I had this put together for Clare since I know you loved your mother very much and I though you would like something beautiful in remembrance of her to show your daughter as she grows. Was I out of line?"

 

Cas ran his hand over the glass of the framed artwork. He smiled and looked up at Chuck "No, dad, you weren't out of line. It's perfect. Thank you."

 

No one acknowledged that Cas had called Chuck dad, they probably didn't want to jinx it. Chuck however was clearly swallowing back a growing lump in his throat as he looked at his son show his daughter the painting.

 

Jess spoke up as she picked up Clare from Cas' arms "Okay I'm next"

 

Dean shook his head " No way. You and Sam agreed your gift was the free rental of your place, not to mention the kick ass decorations you did"

 

Jess perched Clare on her hip "Yes I know. But, someone mention in all the hoopla about party planning that ya'll never had a baby shower. So, this is your 'baby shower gift' just.. you know.. a bit late." She beamed at them. She helped Clare open up the gift then handed her to Dean. Jess cleared her throat and read out loud from the framed list of 30 things Dad's should remember for their daughters.

[ ](http://s23.photobucket.com/user/zarajadee/media/30dadthings.jpg.html)

 

Cas went over and hugged Jess he whispered "Your such a sap, but I love you"

 

Dean blinked back tears and cleared his throat, he handed Clare to Cas "Okay, enough of all this sentimental stuff. Time for the cool kid gift." He went in the back and came back out with a pink power wheel replica of a 1955 Chevy Bel Air 

  
Dean lamented "I looked all over for an Impala but apparently they just don't make them. That's okay though, this is still a

 

Chevy and a classic."

 

Clare squealed when she saw the car. She said " Papa. Is baby" Dean smiled proudly "That's right little bear. Its your baby. Papa bear got you your first baby." He picked her up and put her in the car. The moment her hand's rested on the wheel her face lit with delight. Dean would never forget that moment, for as long as he lived. Then her foot accidentally hit the peddle and it started to slowly move forward. Her mouth made a giant O.

 

Cas came over and bumped Dean "You did good tough guy" Dean shook his head "I don't know how, but she seems to have gotten some of me in her" Cas put his arm around Dean's waist "It's nature versus nurture. She is every bit your daughter as she is mine. If anyone try's to say different, I'll knock 'em out" Dean kissed Cas "Thanks baby, but you really do need to stop punching people" Cas laughed

 

They had taken Clare out of the car before she drove into something and broke it. She was sitting on the floor in the kids section. Uncle Bobby walked up and handed her his gift. He seemed a bit surly. As she opened his gift he said to the adults

  
"I got her a baby doll 'cause she's a baby. Anyone have a problem with it, they can take it up with me" Everyone shook their heads no. Then they heard Clare she exclaimed "awww" They looked and she was hugging the baby complete with bunny side kick to her chest. Uncle Bobby smiled softly. Ellen slipped her arm into his, but knew better then to say anything.

The party over, everyone helped clean up while Claire played happily with the busy box on the table in the kids area with Julie. They loaded up the car with all her new toys. Her power wheel had to go in the back of Julie's van. They strapped Clare in her seat and drove home. By the time they got home she was asleep. Cas was grateful Dean had thought to bring food for Clare so she had already eaten her dinner. If they could just get her changed and into pajama's without too much movement she would go right to bed and they could have some "grown up time".

 

****

Cas eased her out of her car seat. Julie had already rushed upstairs to make sure her bed was ready. They eased her out of her clothes and Dean changed her diaper while Cas got her sleeper. She woke a little and rubbed her eyes "Papa" she yawned. Dean whispered "I know little bear, your sleepy." Cas handed Dean the sleeper and he dressed her. He lifted her gently and laid her in her crib. He kissed her head. Then Cas leaned over and kissed her cheek. He whispered "Goodnight princess, happy birthday. We love you" Clare stretched then fell back asleep.

Julie smiled at them as they left the nursery and mouthed goodnight. They did the same closing the door most of the way. When they got to their room they shut the door. Dean walked into Cas' arms. Cas kissed him, letting his kiss linger. Dean ran his hand's through Cas' hair. For a while they just kissed and looked at each other. The past few months had taken its toll and they hadn't had alot of time to slow down and just see each other. To remember the men they each fell in love with. They had been planning a party and doing play groups. Dean had been busting his ass at work and Cas had been up late most nights working on his new album. Plus, they both had been trying to be super dad's.They were both exhausted after the day they had, but they needed the nearness. They needed the reminder that they were Dean and Cas not just Daddy and Papa.   

Dean un-tucked Cas' black _Bach Rocks_ t-shirt and pulled it over Cas' head. He kissed a line down his jaw to his neck. Loving the smell of him. He secretly missed the smell of cinnamon and whiskey that used to be Cas, but the new smell of watermelon, baby powder and that hint of cinnamon was good too. Cas pulled at Dean's black tie with white music notes on it. He removed that and began unbuttoning Dean's white button up shirt. Dean removed his own piano key suspenders and undid his cuffs. Cas peeled off Dean's shirt and dropped it to the ground. Cas whispered "God, sometime's I'm still amazed at how beautiful you are" He cupped the back of Dean's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. There lips met and Dean opened his mouth willingly for Cas. Cas' tongue glided inside Dean's mouth massaging his tongue. Their mouth's worked in sync causing Dean to moan deep in his throat.  Dean's hands went to Cas' jeans. He undid the button flies and pushed them off off Cas' hips. Cas stepped back and removed them the rest of the way. Dean undid his slacks and let them fall. He removed his boxer briefs next. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's hip and pulled him close. He touched his forehead to Dean's "I want you so bad, baby" Dean closed his eyes "I know Cas, It feel's like forever since we have taken any time for 'us'. I've missed you" Cas led Dean to the bed and laid him down on his back. He spread Dean's legs and crawled between them. Cas lay across Dean's body where he was looking him in the eyes. He whispered in Dean's ear "Can you be a good boy and be quiet tonight or do I need to gag you?" Dean's heart rate rose. Cas hadn't been commanding since before they got married. Cas removed his hand from Dean's mouth and looked him in the eyes. His lip quirked up slightly "So what's it gonna be baby?" Dean bit his lip. If Cas was going to take charge, Dean knew he would probably get loud enough to wake the baby, plus.. they never did kink anymore. Dean whispered "I think your probably going to have to gag me" Cas' eyes lit up and he smiled "Okay, gag it is" He reached down and grabbed Dean's tie from off the floor. Then he looked back at Dean "On second thought, no." He let the tie drop back to the floor. Dean's confusion quickly turned to arousal when Cas leaned back over him and covering Dean's mouth with his hand he said "I want you to be very, very quiet. Do you understand?" Dean's breathing increased and he nodded staring into Cas' deep blue orbs. Cas smiled "That's a good boy" He removed his hand from Dean's mouth and kissed him. He kissed down Dean's jaw line and got a little whimper out of Dean when he sucked on his neck. Cas whispered "shhh" He kissed down Dean's chest. As he started to slide between his legs he saw the gentle rise and fall of Dean's chest. Cas raised an eyebrow. He looked up and sure enough. Dean had fallen asleep.

Cas looked at Dean stretched out on the bed naked. The moonlight through the window fell on his face. Cas smiled and whispered "Sweet dreams tough guy, you earned it". Cas covered Dean up and kissed his forehead. He pulled on some sweats and trundled off to the shower to take care of business. After his shower he climbed back into bed next to Dean and pulled him over. Dean curled up around him, his hand instinctively covering Cas' angel wings tattoo as it had done since the first time they had spent the night together (not counting the night Cas got drunk and accidentally woke up naked in Deans bed. But that was before Clare) Clare's name now graced the opposite side of his chest with her birthday underneath it. Thinking about the actual day she was born made Cas wrap his arms just a little tighter around Dean and pull him a little closer. He whispered "Goodnight Dean, I love you" Dean murmured "Goodnight Cas, love you" Cas smiled and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 [](http://s23.photobucket.com/user/zarajadee/media/destielcuddle.jpg.html)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Dad's Need Love Too - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode isn't about baby Claire. It is about the dad's reconnecting. It is written in 2 parts.They take a vacation. So it is definitely not PG rated. If you are looking for baby fluff I'm sorry, this one doesn't have too much of that, but if you want a reminder of the Dean and Cas we loved from Personal Spaces and a HEALTHY dose of smutt.. these episodes do have that.

**REMEMBER THESE GUYS?**     

 

* * *

 

 

 **BEFORE THEY WERE THESE GUYS?**    

 

* * *

 

**THEY BARELY DO EITHER.... THAT'S WHY... IN THIS EPISODE OF RAISING BABY CLAIRE ... DADDY'S TAKE A VACATION**

** **

* * *

 

 Cas woke up and looked at the clock 8:00 am. How was he allowed to sleep in? He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, the muscles in his arms complaining. He slipped on a pair of Superman pajama bottoms Dean had gotten him for Christmas. He stumbled out of his room and the first thing he noticed was the house was actually quiet. He peeked into Claire's room and found a note stating that Julie and Claire were out till this afternoon. He knew Dean was at work. He went down stairs and made himself a cup of black coffee. He grabbed a bagel and sat down at the kitchen table. That's when he saw the paper had been folded to the personal's section and an ad had been circled. He picked up the paper. As he began to read he chuckled and then smiled. 

_High Class business man with no life, a suit and tie and a taste for vanilla late's_

_Seeking_

_Sexy musician, with blue jean eyes and a bit of stubble. Who tastes like cinnamon and whiskey_

_He prefers to wear torn jeans and a button up that might never have had buttons._

_Wanted for intimate acts that are not appropriate with children around_

_If your the man for me - you will know where to find me_

 

Cas set down the paper and a slow smile spread across his lips as he drank his coffee. When he had finished his breakfast he picked up the phone and dialed.

 

                                                                                                 

********

 

Dean was at the office wishing , as usual, that he was at home. He wondered if Cas had seen his little want AD. Dean realized they really needed to bring some spice back into their lives. He hoped Cas agreed. Charlie knocked on his door. "Hey boss, There is a huge bouquet of flowers out here for you"

Dean raised an eyebrow "Who are they from?" Charlie shrugged "I don't know,envelope is blank. There is a card inside, though." Dean had her bring them in. She carried in a vase of at least two dozen red and white roses. She set the vase on his desk and left. She had a knowing smile on her face. Dean opened up the envelope. It wasn't a card, it was a letter. The letter read: 

_Dear Businessman,_

_I saw your ad in the paper and had to immediately respond. I think you left out a couple things about yourself, as people do in want ad's. For example; you failed to mention you have eyes the color of the greenest apple's and you are an avid fan of working out at odd hours of the night. You also have no tolerance for alcohol or pills but are fucking adorable when you are under their influence. That being said. If you are willing to ditch the suit (but maybe hold on to the tie for later) I think we should go away this weekend. Just me and you._

_Sincerely_ _, Sexy Musician_

_PS:  I miss the touch of your hands and the taste of your skin_

 

Dean folded the letter up. He knew it had been a while when just that last sentence had him a bit flustered and wanting. He looked at the roses. Just like the ones Dean had insisted be everywhere at their wedding." _A vacation? Yeah. Sure, why not. Claire was a year old. She had Julie. Plus Sam and Jess didn't live far."_ He thought to himself and the more he thought the more he liked the idea. They couldn't go too far, in case there was an actual emergency with Claire but they didn't need to. They just needed to go far enough away to remember who they were before they were dad's and maybe be able to get through an entire sexual act without Dean falling asleep.  

Dean picked up the phone and called Cas when he answered Dean said "I see you got my want ad"

The baritone laugh in Cas' voice was music to Dean's ear's. Cas replied "I guess that means you got my flowers. So what do think tough guy, wanna run away with me?"

Dean pretended to think about it "Hmmm.. I don't know.. what are you wearing?"

Cas voice got deeper "Not much. I'm all alone in the house. I could say things to you right now, with you sitting at your desk that would make you have to stay there a bit longer."

Dean's voice caught "Okay baby, you win. Let's get out of here for the weekend. Where do you wanna go?"

Cas shrugged on his end of the line. He said seductively " I don't care. You're the man with the plans. Just take us somewhere where I can get you naked, fuck you thoroughly and no one will complain about you screaming my name"

Dean had to clear his throat and adjust himself " I have missed the hell out of you Cas. I'll make arrangements today. You talk to Julie and also see if Jess and Sam will pop in. I love you"

Cas smiled " I will and I love you Dean, I'll see you soon."

Dean hung up and had an ear to ear smile on his face. Charlie popped her head in smiling "They were from Cas right?" Dean laughed "Yes, Charlie, the flowers were from Cas. We're going away this weekend." Charlie started to pipe in that she would take care of it but Dean cut her off telling her he wanted to handle the arrangements himself. She left with a "Whatever you say boss, you're the boss"

Dean searched hotels and retreats and getaways. Nothing seemed quite right. Either it was not very "Cas-like" or it was just too rustic for Dean to be able to be comfortable. Then he layed eyes on what he thought might be the perfect in-between. It was what they call "Glamping" . This camp was set in the beautiful Adirondack mountains. It had these canvas tents that were permanently set up. Inside, however, was a real wood floor, a queen size bed and a wood burning stove. Making it more like a really nice cabin. Also, the meals we're cooked over an open camp fire. Once again. however, you didn't have to cook them. They were prepared by a chef on a very large open camp fire and the meals were actual meals like pork chops. Every morning they had fresh brewed coffee. It wouldn't be late's but Dean accepted he was 'roughing it'. The bathrooms had walls but no cealing so you showered under the stars and all biodegradable shampoo,conditioner and body wash was provided per guest and replenished as needed. Large plush towels were provided daily for showering. The water was running and hot. The bathrooms were also not in the tent but at least they were real and not an out house. This is Perfect Dean thought. He called and made all the arrangements.

 

                                                        **TO BE CONTINUED.....**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
